


Thunderstorms

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Thunder - Freeform, baby shinha, boom - Freeform, smol shinha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Ao and smol Shinha go for a walk and get caught in the rain.





	Thunderstorms

Seiryuu smiled and jumped into the puddles lining the path to the village. Ao stomped on ahead, ignoring every puddle. Seiryuu was soaked and muddy but he giggled nonetheless.  
Ao grumbled something about a bath when they got home. Seiryuu sounds around tryingto catch the rain drops in his mouth when suddenly…  
BOOM

Seiryuu squealed and ran to Ao, clinging to the back of his legs.  
“Whoa, Kid! You’re gonna cause ya both to fall,” Ao yelled, surprised.  
The loud noise combined with Ao raising his voice causes Seiryuu to flinch back again.  
“Sorry. I’m sorry,” he whimpered.  
Ao looked up and frowned, “What are you afraid of thunder? It can’t hurt ya.”  
Seiryuu looked down and felt tears well up in his eyes. The rain hid them from the older dragon.  
Ao sighed and picked up Seiryuu, “Now we are both dirty. Wonderful.”  
He accented every syllable but Seiryuu cling to him like a drowned kitten.  
Ao sighed, this kid. He walked back to their shack of a home and plopped the shivering mess of a kid in the large bucket that barely passed for a bathtub. He got out the soap that one of the villagers supplied and set it to the side. He helped the kid get undressed and scrubbed him down. The water was muddy and gross by the time they were done. Every time thunder went off the kid would scream and flinch.  
Seiryuu was getting dressed while Ao changed shirts. Bathing him was like bathing a small dog, wet and unpredictable. Soon, the thunder stopped and eventually the rain. Ao looked outside and smirked, “hey kid look at this.”  
Seiryuu peeked out to see a rainbow over the forest. He lit up and started giggling. Ao knew the kid could see individual color in that rainbow, he missed the sight of that.


End file.
